A Father's Joy
by 27vampyresinhermind
Summary: Noah's daughter would always be the center of his world. A/U fluffy Puckleberry drabble featuring daddy!Puck so please read and enjoy!


**a/u: The other night, I went to a jazz band concert/ballroom dancing showcase. The dancers were mostly elderly people but one couple was young with a small baby daughter. Later in the night, I saw the father dancing with the baby girl in his arms and the idea for this little cavity inducing fluffy drabble was born. The name 'Abigail' actually means 'a father's joy' so that's where that all ties in. I hope you guys like it and please review! I don't own Glee or "The Way You Look Tonight"…**

* * *

Noah tugged on his tie in the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair. Soon enough, a soft whimper could be heard coming from down the hall. With a smile on his face, he walked down to the door marked by a large gold star with name Abigail painted in bright pink letters. In her crib, his daughter pulled fussily at the dress she'd been put in for the night's event.

"Hey baby girl," Noah cooed, "what are you fussing about? Is it this silly dress mommy put you in to go watch Bubbe dance? At least you don't have to wear a tie like your old man." The five month old squirmed in his arms until he held her just a little closer. For a moment, he just stared down at the little bundle. "Abby, you are the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world and anyone who says otherwise, I'll kick their ass." Abby just looked up at him with her wide brown eyes before snuggling deeper into his embrace.

"Noah, I thought I asked you not to use profanity around the baby." Noah guiltily turned around to see his wife standing in the doorway of the nursery feigning a look of chastisement. Rachel's red dress made it evident that she wasn't planning on just watching the dancing that evening. He shrugged.

"You asked me not to swear around her but that doesn't mean I agreed. Besides, I've got money that her first word's gonna be the f-bomb." He turned his attention back to Abby and grinned. "And daddy just can't lose another bet to your Aunt Dani. No he can't." Rachel could only laugh and shake her head.

"Her carrier's ready and I've got the diaper bag in the car. If we don't leave now, we'll be late." Noah groaned even as he followed Rachel back into the hallway of their home.

"I still don't see why we have to go to this thing," he grumbled as he gently placed Abby in her carrier. Rachel sighed.

"You knew that your mother would have to find a hobby when she moved to the city after Abby was born. Granted, neither one of us thought that it would be a ballroom dancing class. But that's what she's chosen and we are going to support her. And if that means going to her class's showcase, then that's what we're going to do. Besides," she added with a snicker, "it's the theatre's off season so we don't have an excuse to miss it this time." Noah quickly pulled Rachel to him with a rakish grin.

"I think I'd rather stay home and watch you dance around the living room. Then we could put Abby to bed and do a different type of dancing all our own."

At the time of Abby's birth, having to get an emergency C-section wouldn't have been Rachel's first choice. Now, with an insatiable husband, it didn't seem so bad.

"Nice try. But we need to leave. We promised your mother we'd be there early to meet her dancing partner." Rachel pecked his lips with a smile and picked up Abby's carrier. As she started to walk towards the front door, Noah reached out for the baby carrier.

"I got Abby."

After securing Abby in their car, Noah looked down at his daughter and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She still tugged at her dress with made him smile.

"Daddy's little girl, aren't you? Yes you are."

A few hours later, Noah watched as Rachel was twirled around the dance floor by one of the old men in his mother's class. The showcase had been fun to watch. A bunch of people his mother's age dancing the tango and foxtrot to music from a time passed.

When the band started playing "The Way You Look Tonight", Abby began to babble in his arms. The tiny girl's eyes were on the people on the dance floor, her head gently bobbing out of time to the song. Her small fingers curled around his loosened tie.

"Come on," he whispered as he kissed Abby's cheek, "let's go have some fun."

Abby grabbed on to Noah's finger as he stood up to make his way to the dance floor. Her other hand made its way to his shoulder and in that moment, she looked so much like her mother. This baby girl was the light of his world. He copied the simple steps of the waltz being danced around them, swirling Abby around in his arms, and softly sang the song in her ear. Her smile made his heart swell.

From her spot next to her mother-in-law, Rachel could see her husband dancing with their daughter. The light in his eyes, the sheer joy on his face, the love in his heart, was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

Sarah Puckerman gently elbowed her in the side to get her attention. "Abigail is even more adorable than when I last saw her," the proud grandmother gushed. Rachel grinned.

"You saw her yesterday Sarah." The older woman just shrugged.

"My statement stands for itself." Both women then looked back to the dance floor where Noah still held Abby in his arms waltzing to the music.

Nothing could match a father's joy.

_**-fin -**_

**P.S. I promise I'm working on the next chapter of His Words on Her Lips!**


End file.
